Island Insider
Island Insider (originally Waddle On Wednesday) was a web series on the Island News Blog (formerly on the What's New Blog). The first episode was released on October 6, 2016. The show was hosted by Megg along with help from Club Penguin Staff members. List of Episodes Season 1 Episode 1 *Mini-game challenges. *Part one of the Club Penguin Headquarters (Kelowna, Canada) tour. Episode 2 *Sled Racer challenges. *Questions and answers from the community. *Megg's Music Jam Madness (Music Jam 2016 sneak peek). *Part two of the Club Penguin Headquarters (Kelowna, Canada) tour. Episode 3 *Holiday Party 2016 sneak peek. *''Club Penguin Island'' questions and answers. *Mini-game challenges. Episode 4 *Featured Igloos. *Card-Jitsu Fire Ferocity. *Community Shoutouts - Fan Art Edition. *January Party Announcement & Sneak Peek. *5 Ways to Share the Joy this Holiday Season. Episode 5 *Community Shoutouts. *''Club Penguin Island'' questions and answers. *Bloopers. Episode 6 *Mini-game challenge recap. *Community Shoutouts. *''Club Penguin Island'' questions and answers. *''Club Penguin Island'' blog sneak peek. Episode 7 *''Club Penguin Island'' questions and answers. *''Club Penguin Island'' worldwide release updates sneak peek. Season 2 Episode 1 *''Club Penguin Island'' 1.2.0 update information. *Questions and answers. *''Club Penguin Island'' sneak peeks. Episode 2 *World Penguin Day special episode, direct from the New York Aquarium. Episode 3 *Mt. Blizzard opening roundup. *Target mini-game challenge. *''Club Penguin Island'' 1.4.0 update sneak peeks. Episode 4 *''Club Penguin Island'' 1.4.0 update information. *''Club Penguin Island'' 1.5.0 update sneak peeks. Episode 5 *Megg's farewell message. Episode 6 *Special episode direct from Disney's Blizzard Beach waterpark, hosted by Ariana Greenblatt and Nicholas Bechtel from Disney Channel. Episode 7 *Special behind the scenes episode of the CPI commercial shoot. Trivia *It was originally called "Waddle On Wednesday".New Video Blog Series - Coming Soon! *It was made by Megg until she left causing the videos to stop. After some months, Penny Pebbles said that she was going to start them again during 2018, but never did. Gallery PSS WhatsComing Sneak.gif|A Project: Super Secret sneak peek divulged in a post about the official release of the series You Decide sneak peek.png|A sneak peek from episode 6 of a You Decide! poll on the new blog Featured Penguin sneak peek.png|A sneak peek from episode 6 of a Penguin of the Week post (previously called "Featured Penguin") on the new blog Episode 7 sneak peek 1.png|A sneak peek from episode 7 of new emojis Episode 7 sneak peek 2.png|A sneak peek from episode 7 of new blueprints Episode 7 sneak peek 3.png|A sneak peek from episode 7 of the CPI Phone Episode 7 sneak peek 4.png|A sneak peek from episode 7 of the Giant Panda Hoodie Episode 7 sneak peek 5.png|A sneak peek from episode 7 of the map Episode 7 sneak peek 6.png|A sneak peek from episode 7 of new Daily Challenges and the new interface (CPI Phone) Episodes Season 1 Island Insider Official Episode 1 Island Insider - Episode 2 Island Insider - Episode 3 Island Insider Episode 4 Island Insider Episode 5 Island Insider Episode 6 Island Insider Episode 7 Season 2 Island Insider - New CPI Series! - Disney Club Penguin Island Island Insider - World Penguin Day Part 1 - Disney Club Penguin Island Island Insider S2E2 - Disney Club Penguin Island Island Insider - June Update - Disney Club Penguin Island A Special Island Insider - Disney Club Penguin Island Island Insider at Disney's Blizzard Beach Water Park - Disney Club Penguin Island CPI Commercial Shoot - Behind the Scenes - Disney Club Penguin Island References Category:Videos Category:Moderators Category:2016 Category:2017